


Tied By ... A Golden Strand Of Your Hair?

by DiamondWings



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jisung becomes Hyunjin's official hair stylist, Jisung is obsessed with Hyunjin's long hair, M/M, Playing with Hyunjin's hair relaxes both and brings them closer, This is just sweet and cute ok, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWings/pseuds/DiamondWings
Summary: Wherein Jisung likes playing with Hyunjin's long hair so much that it brings them closer than ever. Until... until.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 180
Collections: A thousand memories and a million more to come





	Tied By ... A Golden Strand Of Your Hair?

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SKZMemories](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SKZMemories) collection. 



Ever since Hyunjin’s hair had started getting longer, he noticed an increase of interest in it from the other members. Chan would ruffle it fondly more often, Minho would ruffle it teasingly. Changbin would bury his hands in it and just hold him while cooing at him, Felix would bury his whole face in it when they cuddled. Seungmin would tug at it to annoy him as much as he suggested different new hairstyles to try out, and Jeongin used it as a new means to get Hyunjin off him when he was pestering the youngest, while also suggesting a multitude of new hairstyles for him; though much less seriously than Seungmin.

From no one was the increase of interest as noticeable as from Jisung, though.

“Jinnie, come here!” The younger made grabby-hands at Hyunjin from where he was watching a movie on the couch, and Hyunjin already knew what he wanted from him. Quickly, he sprawled out on the couch next to Jisung and pillowed his head in his lap. Immediately, one of Jisung’s hands sunk into his hair and started playing with the strands. 

“Why are you so obsessed with my hair lately?” Hyunjin peered up at Jisung with a curious gaze, and Jisung’s face closed off immediately.

“I’m not  _ obsessed _ . I just like playing with it! Why, do you not like it?!” His tone morphed from defensive to worried, his hand stilling and leaving his hair. 

Hyunjin shook his head, though.

“No, no. I like it. Just curious.” 

Jisung held his gaze for a while longer before turning back to the movie he’d been watching. His hand didn’t return to Hyunjin’s hair right away, though. For a while, it seemed that Jisung was making a conscious effort to not touch Hyunjin’s hair, but soon the movie distracted him again. As if with a mind of its own, Jisung’s hand buried in Hyunjin’s hair again. 

Blunt fingernails scraped lightly over Hyunjin’s scalp, back and forth, occasionally leaving altogether. Soft fingertips brushed lone strands out of his forehead, tucking them behind his ears, from where they fell back immediately. Slender fingers combed the dark locks back and across, burying deep in the wealth of silk and tightening softly from time to time, never painful, caressing aimlessly before moving with purpose to nimbly twist the strands into artful braids, just to undo them again right away. 

If Hyunjin had been able to purr, he would. As it was, he merely hummed softly from time to time, eyes slipping shut as he slowly drifted off into a light slumber. Jisung’s play with his hair was hypnotic, and honestly the best stress relief Hyunjin had ever known.

***

The same was true for Jisung, too.

“Jinnie, let me play with your hair?” Jisung asked in a tiny voice as they were getting ready for bed.

“Now?” 

“Yes.” Jisung hummed. “Please?”

Hyunjin just shrugged and climbed into bed. “If you want to, come on in.” He invited the younger.

And Jisung did, slipping into the narrow space between Hyunjin and the wall. 

“You’re tense.” Hyunjin noticed after a while, turning slightly to make sure Jisung had enough of his blankets and wasn’t pressed against the wall so he wouldn’t be cold. “What’s up?” 

Jisung just shrugged, though, and Hyunjin let it go for the time being. Getting comfortable, he pillowed his head on Jisung’s chest, burrowing close and curling up as if he were the smaller of the two. 

The lights went out in the room when Seungmin went to bed, too, and Jisung’s hand snaked into Hyunjin’s hair, starting its usual tender play. Hyunjin was well on his way to drifting off into blissful unconsciousness when Jisung eventually answered him. 

“It’s just been a long day…” He murmured into the darkness, barely loud enough to travel beyond the edge of Hyunjin’s mattress, but it was enough to wake Hyunjin again. “I know it was for everyone, but it just… I don’t know, it was just a lot.”

Hyunjin hummed softly in response, signalling that he’d heard him, and leaned into his touch. Jisung took the invitation for what it was and resumed his petting. 

“We didn’t sit together all day.” Hyunjin remarked quietly after a while. “You didn’t get to play with my hair.” 

For a second, Jisung’s hand stilled, but then he continued.

“That’s true…” He conceded. “I was worried… I was worried it would bother you if I kept wanting to play with your hair when we’re out and about…” 

Hyunjin shook his head lightly and hugged Jisung a little closer. “It doesn’t bother me at all. It’s relaxing.”

Jisung let out a relieved little sigh. “What about the stylists, though? Won’t they get upset if I keep messing your hair up?” He worried again after a little while. Hyunjin merely shrugged, though.

“If it’s messed up, they’ll fix it. It’s what they are paid to do. Whether it’s you messing it up or me while dancing and running around hardly matters. Please don’t stop playing with my hair because of that.”

Jisung smiled gratefully in the darkness, tugging lightly on Hyunjin’s hair and eliciting a content little hum from Hyunjin as he followed the tug and tilted his face up, just far enough to bury his nose against Jisung’s neck, breathing in the gentle scent of his body wash. Moments later, he fell asleep to the comforting scent and Jisung’s soft caresses.

***

If his slightly longer than usual hair already prompted as much extra attention as it did from Jisung, it was nothing compared to when Hyunjin let it grow even further and eventually bleached it blonde. 

When he’d first come home from the salon, Jisung squealed as soon as he spotted him, jumping up to run over and take his face between his hands before running them up into his hair.

“Oh my god, it’s so  _ soft!”  _ He marvelled, hands buried deep in his hair. “And so pretty! Jinnie!”

Hyunjin laughed softly, taking Jisung’s wrists and gently pulling his hands out of his hair.

“Thank you, Ji. Let me sit down first, though?”

Jisung blushed lightly but nodded, taking a step back. Hyunjin didn’t let go of him, though, slipping one hand from Jisung’s wrist down to take his hand instead to tug him with him to the couch.

“Can I braid it?” Jisung breathed almost reverently when they sat down on the couch; or rather, Jisung sat while Hyunjin laid down with his head in Jisung’s lap, as usual.

“Of course. Go ahead.” Hyunjin granted, and Jisung focussed all his attention on his hair. 

Hyunjin didn’t mind the soft tugs, nor the slightly sharper tugs, the plaiting, combing, brushing, not at all. He was half-asleep already when he distantly heard a door open and close and footsteps come in.

“Whoa…” A voice sounded, rousing him from his half-sleep further. “Jinnie…!”

He blinked his eyes open slowly, finding Chan standing in front of the couch and staring down at him and Jisung with an appreciative look in his eyes. “That looks really cool. Those braids…”

Hyunjin looked up at Jisung with a questioning look and Jisung bit his lip but took out his phone, snapping a quick picture to show Hyunjin. 

As soon as his eyes laid on the picture, Hyunjin’s jaw dropped.

“Whoa…!” He couldn’t stop staring at the way Jisung had braided his hair back on one side, combing the rest to the opposite side. “I want to wear it like that to our next performance. Hyung-...?”

Chan shrugged. “Sure. Ask the stylists, I’m sure they can arrange that for you.”

Hyunjin shook his head, though. “I want Sung to do it.”

Surprise shone in Chan’s eyes, and Hyunjin felt Jisung tense under and behind him.

“It won’t look as pretty if it’s not you doing it.” Hyunjin reasoned, looking up at Jisung.

“I- I’m not a professional, it’s messy, I can’t-” Jisung stammered quietly, shaking his head, but Hyunjin reached up to cup his face and stop him. 

“Then practice.” He suggested, completely earnestly, and Jisung’s eyes widened. 

He didn’t say anything, but he sure did practice. He undid the braids he had made and redid them. And redid them again. Hyunjin fell asleep in between, and Jisung kept doing and undoing braids in his hair. 

During car rides, breaks between practices and recordings, while relaxing on the couch watching movies or sitting together and eating, Jisung braided and unbraided Hyunjin’s hair. 

It wasn’t the very next performance they had that Hyunjin got Jisung to braid his hair for, but it happened. The day came when Hyunjin fell asleep in a waiting room, with his head in Jisung’s lap, and Jisung got to work on his already styled hair, undoing the previous style and giving him his own. 

Unbeknownst to Hyunjin, the stylist caught what was going on, coming over to scold them, but stopped in her tracks when she saw Jisung’s work.

“Wait a second, I have an idea!” The girl whisper-shouted, darting back to her workstation and coming back with a handful of glittery, narrow ribbons. “Here, try braiding these in!” She offered them to Jisung. 

Jisung hesitated for a moment, but then took the ribbons and tried it. He failed at the first attempt, but even that was enough to show him how good that look would look on Hyunjin, and he tried again. Carefully, braid after braid, he twisted the ribbons in, laying them beautifully against the gold of Hyunjin’s hair. 

“Ok, get ready, everyone, we’re up in fifteen! Warm-up!” 

The call startled Jisung and Hyunjin both, and the stylist took the remaining ribbons from Jisung.

Hyunjin looked quizzically between them, before Jisung pointed shyly at the mirror on one of the walls. Hyunjin turned to check what Jisung was pointing at, and his jaw dropped.

“Han Jisung!” He exclaimed, stepping closer and turning his head to check the style from multiple angles. “Oh my god… Noona, I’m sorry you are going to lose your job, but I think from now on I only want Jisung doing my hair!” He exclaimed loudly, attracting the attention of the others nearby. 

“Damn, Sung, you did that?” Chan exclaimed in awe, throwing an arm around Jisung. “Good job. Jinnie looks so pretty!”

Jisung and Hyunjin both preened as well as blushed under the praise. “Thanks, hyung.” They mumbled each, exchanging a happy little glance between them, before Chan dragged them off to stretch and warm up. Pretty and skillful or not, warm-up before going on stage was necessary.

***

The stylist thankfully didn’t lose her job, with there being enough other members for her to look after, but Jisung still became the one in charge of Hyunjin’s hair. And with the encouragement of the stylist, he became bolder in trying things out, too, adding more ribbons to braids and different hairstyles. The praise of the other members and stylists spurred him on, and it made Jisung all giddy and happy when he saw fans commenting on Hyunjin’s beautiful hair on SNS, too. Still, though, nothing encouraged him as much as Hyunjin’s own praises.

“I love this style, you outdid yourself!” 

No matter how often he heard Hyunjin’s praise, it would never get old.

“I’m never letting anyone that isn’t you close to my hair ever again. To style it, that is. No one does it like you.” 

Jisung preened, feeling weak in his knees as he watched Hyunjin marvel at the style he had created.

“This hair and you, they are a match made in heaven.”

And yet, a little ache accompanied the giddy feeling Hyunjin’s words evoked in Jisung. He smiled it away, though, pretended it didn’t exist, and kept on playing with Hyunjin’s hair; to style it, and to un-style it, messing his hair up again when all schedules were over and they slumped on each other on their way home, or at home, on the couch or in bed. 

And if the little ache grew over time, no one had to know about it; not if not even Jisung himself acknowledged it.

***

The months passed and Hyunjin kept his hair long, and Jisung kept being the one playing with it and styling it. 

“Don’t you ever get tired of being the one to style my hair? You know you don’t have to if you don’t want to, right? I may say it a lot that I’ll only let you near my hair now, but I don’t really mean it, it’s just a joke.” Hyunjin asked eventually when Jisung was once again doing his hair before a performance, concerned, but Jisung shook his head quickly.

“No, no, it’s ok! You know I love playing with your hair. I love being the one to style your hair!”

Hyunjin untensed a little where he sat in his styling chair, relaxing back into it and into Jisung’s hands, while he found his gaze in the mirror in front of them. He pouted exaggeratedly when he did.

“Sometimes I feel like you only love me for my hair.”

Jisung scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

“Of course I don’t just love you for your hair, don’t be silly!” He mumbled around a pair of bobby pins held between his lips as he focussed on the silky strands between his fingers more than their conversation; he had to hurry, their performance was soon. That way, he missed Hyunjin freezing up in the chair.

“Wait, you do…?”

“God, you are so dense, Jinnie…!” Jisung sighed, pinning another braid down to move on to the next.

“Do you- Do you mean that in a bro kind of way, the way you love all the members, or in a can-I-please-kiss-you way?”

“In a can-I-please-kiss-you way- wait, what?!” Jisung finally caught himself, just as the room around them fell silent, multiple pairs of eyes fixed on them now, and Jisung felt really small really suddenly.

Hyunjin sat up in his chair slowly, turning around to face Jisung, who swallowed thickly.

“You-... You mean that…?”

Jisung felt his heart beat so fast, a hummingbird’s would have looked slow in comparison.

“I-I-...” He took a deep breath - or as deep as he could around the sudden constriction in his throat. “M-maybe?” He squeaked eventually.

Hyunjin’s hands held on so tight to the hem of his sweater that the knuckles turned white from the strain.

“So… If I wanted to kiss you right now…?”

“You want to?!” Breathless, the words flew past Jisung’s lips before he could stop them. A light blush dusted Hyunjin’s cheeks and tinted his ears as he peered up at Jisung shyly from under his lashes.

“M-maybe?” He stammered out meekly, averting his gaze.

“If you don’t kiss that boy right now, Hwang Hyunjin, I swear I-” The rest of Minho’s words were muffled by Chan’s hand clamping over his mouth, but it wasn’t like either Hyunjin or Jisung were paying him any mind, anyway, as Jisung took a step closer, reaching out towards Hyunjin with one hand still holding a comb. Hyunjin took it from him and his hand in his own. 

“Now? Here?” Jisung asked, looking around nervously at the audience around them. Before Hyunjin could reply, though, a manager stuck his head into the room. 

“Everyone, you ready? We need to get going, now!”

Jisung shook himself out of the momentary spell with a startled squeak, pulling away from Hyunjin to spin him around in his chair again and finish fixing his hair really quick, before they had to rush after the others. Apparently, not then, not there. Not yet.

But after the performance - in which Hyunjin looked breathtakingly beautiful, as always, having stolen the scene once again - he swept over to Jisung as soon as they stepped off stage, taking his hand in his own and pulling him aside. Cradling his face in his own, he held Jisung in place as he leaned in, so close Jisung could feel the heat radiate off his face on his own.

“Can I?” He asked, breathless, and Jisung swallowed thickly, understanding at once what Hyunjin meant.

“Please.”

And then Hyunjin leaned in, closing the remaining gap and slotting their lips together. And Jisung, of course, for lack of anything better to do with his hands, raised them to bury them in Hyunjin’s hair; holding him in place at first, then pulling him back so they could breathe eventually, but not far enough that they couldn’t lean their foreheads against each other as they caught their breath.

“I’ve wanted to do this for ages.” Jisung confessed eventually, carding his fingers through Hyunjin’s hair, a little messy already from their wild dancing. 

“You have?” Hyunjin asked, incredulous, before he stopped short as a thought hit him. “Wait, you mean, all those times when we took pics and you made that kissy face at me…?”

Jisung groaned, detaching himself from Hyunjin. 

“God, you really are even denser than your hair growth…! Yes, all this time!”

“Oh-...  _ Oh.” _

Jisung rolled his eyes again, tightening his grip on Hyunjin’s hair and pulling closer once more. “Yeah;  _ oh _ . Now, please, make up for it?”

Hyunjin spluttered but complied easily, kissing Jisung deeply once again. And if they kept kissing until someone had to come look for them and drag them back so they could all leave, well… That wasn’t exactly only their business, but it was a business the others would have to learn to live with, whether they liked it or not; because now that the formalities were out of the way, Jisung couldn’t see himself stopping kissing Hyunjin any time soon.


End file.
